Dr Frankenstein
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Viktor Frankenstein, joven científico ginebrino, lo había perdido todo ya a manos de la critura que él mismo había creado. Pero su creación no estaba conforme con las víctimas que le había arrebatado, con las personas amadas de las que le había privado... ahora quería algo más de Viktor, algo que por las buenas, el demonio sabía, Viktor jamás le iba a entregar...[Slash, Non-con]


Algunas veces es bueno no dejar volar la imaginación porque surgen cosas como este fic... No sé cómo lo vayan a encontrar, el caso es que ideas extrañas como estas surgen en mi mente al escuchar una canción o leer algún libro, y esto ha sido lo que ha sucedido al leer _**Frankenstein o el Moderno prometeo **_de **Mary Shelley **y escuchar** Dr. Stein **de** Helloween**.

A quienes hayan leído el libro y lean esto, pido disculpas de antemano por si estropeo con mis locas ideas la bella prosa y el fantástico relato de la obra.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Mary Shelley, autora de la obra en la que se inspira este fic.

**Advertencias:** Non-con.

* * *

**Dr. Frankenstein**

Era peligroso jugar a ser Dios… Esto era algo que ya Viktor Frankenstein había comprendido; algo que había aprendido de la manera difícil, a la fuerza.

En su búsqueda desenfrenada de conocimiento había dado vida a una figura monstruosa, a un ser antinatural que se había encargado de destruir a su familia, sus ilusiones, sus sueños; que se había encargado de arrebatarle todo lo que más quería.

Sus manos eran las creadoras de las de aquel infame, de las de aquel ser de aspecto grotesco, y con ellas, con esas enormes y fétidas manos que él mismo había construido con cadáveres de inocentes, el demonio había cegado la vida de su querido hermano William, su fiel amigo Henry y su amada Elizabeth.

Todo se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos. Su padre, preso del dolor y ante el desosiego ahora se encontraba postrado en una cama, esperando apaciblemente aquella sombra de muerte que deseaba pronto le cubriera para terminar de una vez con su sufrimiento. Esperaba tranquilo a aquella oscuridad que tan injustamente se había ensañado con su familia, con los seres que amaba. Pero lo que su padre no sabía era que él, Viktor Frankenstein, su orgullo, su hijo, era el gestor de aquella negrura que había traído la desolación y la desgracia.

La vida se le escapaba entre los dedos, la luz se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad, engullida por ella irremediablemente. Aquel monstruo estaba decidido a dejarle en el mismo estado en el que él, ser deforme y bestial, se encontraba: sumido en la más profunda soledad.

Esta era su venganza. Lo sabía. Era consciente de ello. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ceder a sus amenazas? ¿Cumplir sus exigencias? ¿Ceder ante sus espantosas intensiones? ¡_No!_ No podía darle una pareja, no podía crear otro ser igualmente grotesco, deforme, _despiadado_. Era consciente de que no podía soltar entre la humanidad que tanto amaba, entre los de su propia especie, esa terrible plaga que se encargaría de extinguirla con la propagación de la suya, aunque eso le significara perderlo todo, quedarse solo.

Un efímero, inaudible respiro, tan imperceptible pero que en su ser retumbó como el sonar de una enorme campana y que pareció resquebrajarle aún más su ya rota alma, escapó de los labios de su padre y le trajo de regreso una vez más a la cruel realidad de la que sus cavilaciones parecían obstinadas en extraerle. Se moría. Su padre se moría. Su hora final se acercaba mientras la parca continuaba estacionada, a su espera, en la cabecera de su lecho. Tomó su mano y sintió como su padre la apretaba débilmente. Correspondió su gesto y la prensó con fuerza, sintiendo una vez más el horrible e insoportable peso de la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros por las muertes de las que de una u otra forma él también era responsable. El anciano abrió los ojos lentamente para contemplarle por última vez y, con las pocas gotas de energía que pudo reunir de su débil cuerpo, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, una que ahora también le acompañaría y le atormentaría al igual que las imágenes de Henry y Elizabeth, inertes, fríos, sin vida, por el resto de sus días.

La débil presión en su mano pronto desapareció, aunque la sonrisa en aquel amado rostro ya sin vida seguía presente en esos labios que tantas veces su frente habían besado. Se había ido. Ahora su padre también se había ido.

Cubrió su pálido y espectral rostro con la manta blanca con la que le había estado protegiendo de la inclemencia del frio que allí, en aquel paraje, parecía helar los huesos; con la que pretendía alejarlo del frio de la muerte que a cada minuto se metía y anidaba en su piel.

Cuando termino de realizar la difícil tarea, se apuró a abandonar la habitación al verse incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo junto a la nueva víctima de su terrible experimento. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, que el cuerpo le pesaba, que sus pulmones se contraían y que los pálpitos de su corazón se aceleraban; retumbando ensordecedoramente en sus oídos. Era como si su corazón estuviera trabajando, bombeando aquel líquido carmesí, a una velocidad inimaginable, irreal, para finalmente detenerse en cualquier momento y también, al igual que el de su padre, dejar de latir.

La muerte no le asustaba, la _deseaba_. Desde el momento en que había dado la chispa vital a aquella criatura había deseado perecer presa del remordimiento por su horrible acto. Si, Viktor Frankenstein, el brillante científico, deseaba partir al igual que los suyos, y su deseo, realmente, no era imposible de lograr. Solo necesitaba dirigirse al despacho, tomar el arma y derramar en la alfombra sus sesos; aquel cerebro maldito que no se había detenido en ningún momento a considerar, a pensar en las consecuencias. Pero la muerte era un privilegio que no podía darse. No podía ceder ante el suicidio aunque a cada hora, a cada minuto, danzara ante sus ojos invitándole, tentándole con un descanso que sabía sería eternamente reconfortante.

La sola idea de dejar aquel ser despreciable recorriendo el mundo, vertiendo su amargura sobre la humanidad, saciando su sed de venganza con la sangre de otros inocentes, le aterrorizaba.

Sus manos le habían creado, sus manos debían destruirle.

Con el alma henchida y el corazón adolorido, se dirigió hacia el jardín. Aun podía sentir la calidez de la mano de su padre entre la suya y esto, aunque no dejaba de apesadumbrarle, también le lleno de fuerza, de rabia, de odio, para enfrentarse a su enemigo, al cruel autor de sus desgracias.

El paisaje ante sus ojos era imponente. Las blancas nubes cubriendo como telarañas gran parte de la enorme luna que se posaba como un lunar ingente sobre el negro cielo; los verdes árboles y sus hojas que danzaban juguetonamente con el viento; el rio que parecía cantar al chocar contra las rocas y los Alpes suizos que en la lejanía se erguían con majestuosidad, le hicieron sentirse ínfimo y amorfo ante aquella natural belleza, trayendo incluso a su afligido espíritu una sensación que por muchos años no experimentaba: tranquilidad. Por unos cuantos minutos que transcurrieron demasiado rápido pudo dejar de sentir sobre sus hombros, en su pecho, aquel peso que le asfixiaba al extraviar sus pensamientos en estas maravillas que se le presentaban. Pero aquella quietud, aquella belleza, pronto perdió su encanto al ver entre los árboles enorme, como si fuera uno de ellos, igualando su altura, a aquel demonio del que era su creador y que desde entonces le seguía el rastro.

Su repugnante rostro bajo la luz desmayada de la luna adquirió proporciones infinitamente monstruosas. Su piel morada, pútrida, muerta, ennegrecida debido a lo descompuesta que se hallaba, apenas cubría la obra de músculos y arterias que él mismo le había tejido, que se encontraban bajo esa piel. Su cabello negro, suelto, abundante, caía desordenadamente sobre eso que parecía ser su gigantesca frente; y sus dientes tenían una blancura increíble, como de perla, que brillaban incluso bajo la luz lunar dibujando una sonrisa grotesca y sobrenatural. Estos detalles no hacían sino contrastar espantosamente con sus ojos aguanosos, que parecían casi del mismo color blancuzco de las cuencas en donde se alojaban.

El demonio se movió lentamente, en dirección a Viktor, quien absorto de terror ni siquiera movió un músculo para apartarse, para aumentar la distancia que le unía a su verdugo.

—Todo esto pudo evitarse —dijo el demonio. Su voz gutural, de ultratumba, casi pareció a Frankenstein destrozarle los tímpanos—. No era mi intención, mi propósito, hacerte daño. No a mi creador. A ti, que aunque me condenaste a la más abyecta soledad, me diste la vida. Si hubieras cedido a mis exigencias nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Tu familia, ahora, seguiría con vida.

—¡Cállate monstruo! —replicó Viktor—. ¡Cállate perverso! ¿Cómo pretendías que hubiera cedido ante tus maquiavélicas demandas? ¡¿Cómo siquiera pudiste pensar que crearía otro ser como tú, para que su maldad, unida a la tuya, desolara al mundo?! ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! ¡Aunque me tortures, no cederé ante tus demandas! Acabaré con tu vida para así después terminar con la mía y poner fin a este doloroso y terrible capítulo.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme monstruo a mí, a quien tus manos crearon? ¡¿A mí que solo quería hacer el bien, vivir en comunión con los de tu especie; pero que al notar su rechazo, su odio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderles de la misma forma?! Tú eres el culpable de todo esto, Viktor. Tú me diste la vida y tú te negaste a concederme una nueva compañera, alguien que me ayudara a no perderme en mi soledad —dijo el monstruo, inclinándose un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. De cerca su fealdad era casi aterradora. Su olor fétido, a cadáveres, a muerte, era insoportable—. Pero eso ya no importa —continuó—. Estoy aquí porque sé que al igual que yo, tú también, mi creador, te encuentras solo. Estoy aquí para compartir tu soledad. Ahora estamos a mano. Deja atrás los rencores, el odio, y permíteme ser tu compañía.

—¡Como te atreves a pensar, a decir siquiera eso, bestia inmunda! —espetó Viktor con los puños cerrados y el aliento agitado—. ¡Prefiero arrojarme de cabezas de los Alpes antes de considerar pasar un minuto contigo, compartiendo mi soledad; esa soledad que tú me infligiste! ¡Te voy a matar y como dije antes, después, terminaré con mi vida y eso no tiene vuelta atrás!

—No te lo permitiré —dijo el demonio, serenamente—. Estamos unidos. Así como una vez fui tuyo, tu proyecto, tu experimento y te pertenecí, ahora tú me perteneces. Compartiremos lo que nos resta de vida juntos. ¡Aprenderás a amar este rostro! ¡Aprenderás a amar este cuerpo que una vez amaste y que tú mismo creaste!

—¿Amar? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Viktor, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir de manera rápida, insoportablemente en su pecho; mientras la sangre en sus mejillas empezaba a drenar, dejando su rostro tan pálido como un trozo de vidrio.

—Sí, Viktor. Mientras seguía tu rastro, dejando a mi paso desolación, vi cosas que tal vez tú desconoces, pero que yo puedo enseñarte: el amor entre dos seres de un mismo género. Aunque germina en las sombras, es hermoso, dulce, y mi cuerpo, aunque no posee ningún vestigio de beldad, puede llegar también a dar calor al tuyo, si me aceptas, si aceptas todos estos sentimientos benévolos que por tanto tiempo albergan mi corazón y que se vieron manchados por la desesperación, la soledad y el rechazo. Tú, mi creador, es hora de que aceptes tu responsabilidad.

Viktor no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. _¿Acaso esta bestia, esta cosa que había creado con piel muerta, fría, putrefacta, le estaba insinuando querer calentar la suya?_ _¿El demonio que una vez casi le hace ceder a sus demandas con su elaborada palabrería, había perdido acaso ya la razón?_ Sintió miedo al ver en sus ojos un nuevo ardor, una chispa que nunca antes, en sus escasos encuentros, había percibido y que se clavó bajo su piel. Quería gritarle, responder a su insulsa acotación, pero las palabras parecían atoradas en su garganta, se negaban a salir de su boca, como si también temieran a la cosa que estaba delante de él.

Sus pies se movieron casi por inercia y trató de dar un paso atrás, retroceder, pero la enorme mano del monstruo le tomó por la muñeca y le impidió hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. El miedo que antes había sentido se materializó en furia y como pudo trató de luchar contra el agarre de hierro de la cosa que le sostenía, pero no consiguió hacerlo.

—Ambos estamos solos. Ambos hemos sufrido las inclemencias del destino, tú al darme vida y yo por arrebatar la de los tuyos, por estar en soledad. Pero ahora podremos vencer todo aquello y continuar, en las sombras, en mi mundo, ya que el tuyo jamás me aceptaría.

—¡Cállate! —Sin saber cómo esta vez, sin ser consciente de lo que decía, consiguió articular las palabras, emitirlas—. ¡Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, convivir en comunión como tan bellamente lo expresas! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Asesinaste lo que más quería, e incluso así, jamás podría llegar a amar a algo como tú! ¡El género no tiene cabida a aquí, eso es algo que nunca me ha importado, bestia, el caso es que tú no podrás convivir con nadie, sea hombre o mujer, porque tú no eres humano, tú no eres de nuestra especie! —despotricó con toda la rabia que se acumulaba en su pecho, sin temer siquiera a la reacción del demonio.

Al escucharle hablar de esa manera, el monstruo sintió a su piel crepitar de furia, y halando a Frankenstein brutalmente le atrajo hacia sí. Después, sus enormes y consumidos labios se unieron a los del joven científico. Viktor al probar aquel fétido aliento sintió como lo poco que horas antes había consumido ascendía por su garganta. Luchó por apartarse de su lado, pero el monstruo ante sus forcejeos solo acentuó su fuerza y esta vez le derribó sobre el pasto.

Los ojos de Frankenstein estaban tan abiertos que casi querían desorbitarse; sus manos arañaban infructuosamente la piel muerta de su atacante mientras este empezaba a desgarrarle sus ropas. De un solo movimiento dejó su traje hecho jirones y su piel pálida, tersa y suave, quedó al descubierto, bajo la mirada acosadora, exaltada del monstruo que se cernía sobre él.

Gritó, pataleó, forcejeó. La situación era insoportable, el olor era insoportable, la lengua recorriendo su cuerpo se sentía asquerosa y ante esto el vómito que se agolpaba en su garganta se derramó inevitablemente sobre su rostro. En ese momento deseó que el monstruo no notara lo que acababa de suceder y ahogarse en sus propios residuos, en aquella inmundicia; pero el demonio a pesar de su excitación, del calor que le embriagaba el cuerpo y se agrupaba en lo que parecía ser su ingle, se dio cuenta de la situación. Al verlo tratando de quitarse la vida de esa manera, el demonio inmediatamente giró su cuerpo y extrajo hasta la última gota de la sustancia que inundaba su boca; después tomando un trozo de tela de su traje hecho jirones en el pasto, limpió su rostro suavemente, tan suave que incluso parecía temer causarle algún daño si ponía un poco más de fuerza en sus cuidados.

Viktor en ese instante le miro a los ojos y a pesar de la rabia y repulsión que le inundaba pudo apreciar aquel extraño mirar en los ojos de su creación, y por un momento, por un efímero momento, sintió lástima por él. Era cierto. Si él era un monstruo, él también lo era. Él le había dado vida. Por perseguir insulsas glorias, descubrimientos que nadie apreciaría, había formado a esta criatura únicamente para arrojarla al exilio, y como resultado, la desgracia había caído sobre su familia. Aunque el ardor que sentía por descubrir, por crear, por formar nuevos conocimientos le habían cegado la razón, en un momento pudo notar la deformidad de su proyecto, pudo parar las cosas y había ignorado aquel claro designio.

Él era el único culpable.

Las frías manos del monstruo posándose sobre su vientre le hicieron salir de aquellas reflexiones y al percibir nuevamente esa larga lengua recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiendo sus suaves pezones, su lástima se transformó en asco, en repulsión.

Gritó nuevamente, pero sus gritos esta vez fueron silenciados por la enorme mano del monstruo que brutalmente se posó sobre sus labios. El olor, el acre hedor a podredumbre y carne rancia una vez más inundó sus fosas nasales y le amenazó con devolver esta vez sus tripas, ya que su estómago estaba completamente vacío. Sin perder mucho tiempo, el ser deforme sobre Viktor se apresuró a introducir uno de sus dedos, morados, carcomidos, plegados, articulados al pliegue de su mano por el nylon con que él mismo los había fruncido, en el interior de su esfínter, desgarrándole violentamente los revestimientos de su ano. Esta vez el grito ahogado, extinguido en la mano del demonio, fue de puro dolor.

Solo uno de sus dedos fue suficiente para ensanchar dolorosamente el angosto orificio. Viktor podía sentir como con aquellos movimientos la zona perpetrada cedía involuntariamente, pero a pesar de que con esto incluso un hombre bien proporcionado hubiera podido introducirse fácilmente, para un monstruo como el que había creado no era suficiente. Cuando el segundo dedo del adefesio se deslizó con esfuerzo en el interior del científico, sangre inmediatamente empezó a brotar del lugar. Viktor gritaba y se retorcía con desesperación. Aunque el monstruo había asegurado conocer de la práctica por su solitario recorrido, era torpe en estos menesteres, y sus atenciones, sus preparaciones, únicamente provocaban en Viktor olas de sufrimiento.

—Sé que el dolor es insoportable —le susurró el demonio al oído, mientras continuaba introduciendo sus dedos en el interior de Viktor—. Pero así es como se hace, _confía en mi._

_"Confía en mi" _sus palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. ¿Cómo podría llegar a confiar en el ser que había acabado con su familia, que ahora le estaba tomando en contra de su voluntad, que le estaba destrozando las entrañas solamente con sus dedos? Si esto era lo que sentía ahora, un dolor palpitante, vivo, fuerte y punzante, que sentiría cuando su miembro… _No_, no quería ni pensarlo.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo en Frankenstein y ya no pudo contenerse. Sus gritos fueron más fuertes esta vez, su cuerpo convulsionaba y su boca, sus dientes, a pesar del asco y la repugnancia, no pudo evitar abrirlos para clavarlos fuertemente sobre aquella piel muerta que le aprisionaba los labios.

No supo determinar con precisión por cuanto tiempo aquellos enormes y fríos dedos estuvieron enterrados en su interior. Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera nublado, como si una espesa bruma le cubriera los sentidos y solo pudiera sentir el desgarrador dolor que continuaba haciéndole añicos su esfínter.

Ahora se introducían con mayor facilidad.

Cuando la bestia se acomodó entre sus piernas el frio y el miedo le recorrieron el cuerpo como una ráfaga violenta. Desprendió la mano con la que le había sellado los labios y acomodándolas rudamente sobre ambos costados de sus piernas, le penetró. Viktor al sentir aquel dolor desgarrador, brutal, no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo. No fue consciente siquiera cuando la bestia tomó entre una de sus manos su pene para tratar de estimularlo; no fue consciente de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, de los besos que aquellos labios pútridos y gélidos continuaban robándole; no fue consiente de como los dientes de la bestia se incrustaban en su carne, de cómo sus labios succionaban su piel moteándola instantáneamente; no escuchó siquiera los fuertes, retumbantes gemidos, que escapaban de los labios del monstruo, de la sangre que emanaba desde su esfínter, o de la semilla pútrida y hedionda que se derramó poco después en su interior… No fue consciente de absolutamente nada. El dolor había bloqueado sus demás sentidos y todo se desvaneció ante sus ojos: las caricias del monstruo, la aflicción por la muerte de sus familiares, la belleza de aquel paisaje que antes había contemplado, la rabia que le inundaba su corazón… _todo_. La espesa oscuridad de la noche simplemente se lo había engullido.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminando la habitación lentamente le despertaron de su letargo. Abrió los ojos y trató de adaptarlos al repentino cambio de estado. Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, todo parecía tranquilo y no había rastro del demonio de sus pesadillas. _¿Pesadillas?_ El dolor en su cuerpo aseguraba lo contrario.

Se levantó de la cama y al desprender el pesado edredón con que cubría su cuerpo advirtió la desnudez de su anatomía. ¡Todo había sido real¡ La muerte de Elizabeth, de Henry, de William, de su padre, ¡de todos!... ¡La discusión, el vómito, la palma sobre sus labios, el monstruo entre sus piernas ...! Sus miembros se congelaron. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía a sus impulsos y, notando el líquido oscuro que se derramaba entre sus piernas, sintió como su cuerpo se balanceaba y perdía el equilibrio. Una vez más su ojos se opacaron por el llanto y lloró de humillación, de rabia. Su enemigo, su verdugo, le había tomado. Lo había _violado_ y reclamaba su compañía; lo reclamaba a él como su compañero para combatir su soledad, aquella soledad en la que su deformidad le recluía. Sintiendo a su estómago revolverse una vez más corrió hasta el cuarto de baño.

Después de lavar su boca para deshacer el amargo sabor del vómito se dispuso a limpiar su cuerpo ya que el olor a muerto era para entonces intolerable. Se metió en la ducha. El agua fría cubrió cada parte de su piel, de su cuerpo, y con la esponja se dispuso a estregarse con ahínco para deshacerse del olor que le impregnaba, de la sensación de aquellas brutales caricias que aún parecían calcinarle la piel. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, el olor no se iba, la sensación persistía.

Cuando termino con el baño, cubrió su cuerpo con el albornoz de seda colgando del perchero y se decidió a explorar la mansión.

A buscar a su perpetuador.

Con paso cansino, débil, exploró cada una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa. La que solía ser del pequeño William, la de su amada Elizabeth, hasta la de su madre, muerta hacía ya muchos años —la única que aquella maldad no había logrado alcanzar—. Examinó inclusive todas las habitaciones de huéspedes, la cocina, el desván, el estudio… todas, hasta en la que aún yacía el cuerpo inerte de su padre; pero en ningún cuarto, en ningún rincón, encontró al demonio. Se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando una terrible urgencia se apoderó de Viktor. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. No podía correr a las autoridades en busca de ayuda ya que seguramente no creerían sus palabras, su historia, y lo más probable era que le tomaran por demente; como tampoco podía quedarse allí o huir… Si se quedaba era seguro que el demonio regresara y si huía le seguiría como siempre los pasos. Si, el monstruo regresaría sin importar en que rincón del planeta se escondiera, sin importar en donde se recluyera. Regresaría a reclamar lo que ya había tomado como suyo.

No, eso era algo que Viktor sabía no podría soportar. Su cuerpo no lo resistiría. No aguantaría una noche más de aquellas caricias que no quería, que le repugnaba recibir. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó al estudio y entre los cajones del escritorio con prisa buscó el arma de su padre. Revolvió todo, vacío los cajones, hurgo en la caja fuerte, en todas partes, en todos los posibles escondites pero el arma no se encontraba. _"La tomo"_ pensó con temor. _"El monstruo la ha tomado y se la ha llevado…_." Sus pensamientos esta vez fueron más claros. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había sucedido. El demonio no quería que atentara en contra de su vida, él mismo había asegurado que no iba a permitirle poner fin a su existencia.

Al comprenderlo todo le dio vueltas y sintió correr por sus cuerpo esas manos ásperas y fétidas que la noche previa le habían inmovilizado en el pasto, los dedos podridos que se habían introducido en su cuerpo, la sensación… ¡Cuan degradante y repugnante se había sentido esa carne que casi se caía a pedazos en él, en lo más profundo de su anatomía!. Fue entonces cuando su astuta mente ideó un nuevo plan para poner fin de una vez por todas al sufrimiento, al dolor, y con mano de plomo, con firme caminar, lo llevó a cabo.

En uno de los soportes sobre el techo de la mansión, ató férreamente una cuerda que minutos antes había logrado conseguir de los botes atados en el puerto junto al lago. Después se aseguró de que la cuerda resistiera su peso, balanceándose y sosteniéndose de ella. Finalizados los preparativos y las disposiciones de seguridad, se apresuró a realizar en el otro extremo de la cuerda el dogal en donde introduciría su cabeza, la horca que se aferraría a su cuello y que le extinguiría la vida. Tenía que apurarse, no sabía con certeza en donde el demonio se encontraba, si regresaría pronto o si se deslizaría en medio de la penumbra como lo había hecho la última vez, como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre para esconder de la vista y el rechazo humano a su deforme figura. Tenía que apurarse porque no estaba seguro de si en cualquier momento el monstruo aparecería detrás de él y le impediría llevar a cabo sus planes.

Sin vacilar, se subió sobre el taburete que había dispuesto a la altura de donde colgaba el dogal e introdujo con determinación su rubia cabeza en él. Pensó un momento en todos, su padre, su hermano, su amigo, su amada, y con lágrimas en los ojos les pidió perdón; a sus cuerpos que yacían inertes, a sus espíritus que pronto le recibirían. Observó por última vez los rincones de la morada en donde por tantos años había sido feliz, en la que había corrido, se había escondido, había llorado, estudiado… donde había leído aquel infame libro que le acercara a la química, a la filosofía, a las ciencias que le habían dado el don para crear esa chispa de vida, esa maldita peste que había destruido todo lo que atesoraba. Sus pies entonces se prepararon para hacer ese último movimiento, ese rápido y mortal movimiento, y sin darse tiempo para pensar en el dolor que experimentaría, en los minutos en los que se retorcería hasta quedar sin aliento, o en su rostro y la expresión que adquiría, tumbo al suelo el taburete en el que su peso se había sostenido.

La soga en su garganta estrangulándole la vida no se sintió tan pavorosa como lo había imaginado. Una extraña sensación muy parecida al jubilo, a la felicidad, inundó su cuerpo mientras su seno carotideo se comprimía, la sangre dejaba de llegar hasta su cerebro, su corazón empezaba a desacelerar sus latidos y sus ojos, verdes como los prados que circundaban el lugar, perdían la luz que les caracterizaban…

* * *

La noche era espesa. Un silencio profundo cubría cada rincón de aquel verde paraje que solo se veía perturbado por las fuertes pisadas hundiéndose en el pasto. Mientras se acercaba al lugar de su destino, los búhos comenzaron a ulular. Este sonido no le gustaba. Aquel sonido siempre estaba presente cuando algo malo ocurría, algo de lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones él era el responsable.

Unos cuantos pasos, kilómetros para un hombre de estatura común, separaban al demonio ya del lugar hacia donde se dirigía. Al notar que las luces de la mansión permanecían apagadas, la sensación experimentada minutos antes al escuchar el macabro ulular le estremeció; pero apartando de sus pensamientos las malas ideas termin´p por considerar que aquella quietud y oscuridad se debía únicamente a que Viktor, _su Viktor_, debía de encontrarse aún dormido. El demonio era consciente del esfuerzo al que el pequeño cuerpo de su creador se había visto expuesto al recibirle, y por ello, era normal para él considerar que aún no estuviera preparado para una nueva contienda. Esta noche le dejaría _descansar__, _concluyó.

Mientras llegaba al umbral de la puerta una nueva sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, una que nunca antes había experimentado y que solo le obligó a tirar de la perilla con urgencia. En el interior de la mansión las sombras eran más densas. Era poco lo que se podía observar, por lo que se encaminó torpemente hacia uno de los gabinetes en las sala sobre las que se encontraban las lámparas de queroseno. Sus dedos, demasiado grandes para el pequeño interruptor, presionaron en él dando vida a la chispa que se encargó de encender la llama.

Volteó lentamente, como si sintiera miedo de mirar a su espalda, y fue entonces cuando vio algo extraño, algo que debido a la lejanía no terminaba de reconocer. Se acercó con firmes pisadas que retumbaban en el mármol, y al debelar la identidad de la figura que colgaba del techo, en el centro de la sala, su enorme cuerpo crepito de terror. Su amante, su compañero, era quien colgaba.

Se había quitado la vida.

A pesar de sus precauciones, de sus cuidados, Viktor Frankenstein se las había ingeniado para escapar de su alcance. Esta vez no le podría seguir. _No_. Para un monstruo como él no había lugar en ese sitio al que Viktor había huido. Esta vez, a pesar de su fuerza sobre humana, de sus manos y brazos que podían escalar las más altas escalpadas, o de sus piernas que podían recorrer kilómetros, planicies y montañas, no le alcanzaría.

Sus gritos de dolor inundaron el recinto. Sus manos se extendieron hacia la zona en donde la soga se había cerrado y la desprendió de allí, liberando a Viktor, quien inmediatamente cayó entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba pálido, e incluso así con la marca en el cuello, el rostro contraído, y los labios moteados, Viktor, su Viktor, seguía siendo hermoso. Besó sus labios que ahora estaban tan fríos como los suyos y por un largo rato le tuvo así, entre sus brazos mientras lo que parecían ser lágrimas, algo que no pensó podía derramar, mojaban sus mejillas.

—Todo se ha acabado, todos se han ido. Mi creador se ha ido, el único a quien he amado se ha ido… me ha dejado… Ya no me queda nada —dijo el monstruo en medio de sus lamentos—. Ahora sé lo que se siente, Viktor. Ahora sé que se siente perder a un ser amado.

Al decir esto se levantó del costoso suelo en donde se había dejado caer y con su amante entre los brazos se dirigió a la habitación en donde horas antes le había dejado dormido. Justo como le había dispuesto aquella vez volvió a hacerlo. Besó sus labios por última vez y acarició sus mejillas con sus dedos podridos, ennegrecidos. Después se dirigió hacia el umbral de la puerta y sin voltear a observarle la cerró a su espalda.

Recorrió toda la mansión, y estrellando contra el suelo las lámparas de queroseno que encontraba a su paso vio como las ansiosas llamas color anaranjado empezaban a danzar y a treparse por los pasillos, las puertas, cortinas y mobiliario… Pronto todo se encontró rodeado por el fuego.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó la perilla, girándola para internarse una vez más en el cuarto en donde yacía su creador. Se postró sobre su cama, tomó entre su mano las frías manos del hombre al que horas antes había amado y con la otra, enorme y áspera, acarició la suavidad de aquel fino rostro al que tanto dolor se había encargado de causar.

El fuego pronto cubrió todo el lugar.

Sintió como su gigantesco cuerpo empezaba a arder entre las llamas, mientras estas también se dirigían hacia el cuerpo tendido a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Así, en medio de las llamas que les envolvían, situó su cuerpo junto al de Viktor en el colchón que ahora era de naranja color, envolviéndolo entre sus hercúleos brazos.

Fue así entonces como finalmente monstruo y creador se fundieron en uno en medio del calor, no de sus cuerpos, sino de las llamas…

Horas después de que el fuego hubiese sido iniciado, la lluvia se encargó de extinguirlo todo; dejando únicamente como prueba de esta historia las cenizas grisáceas que se esparcían en el viento...


End file.
